Tokiya’s Thoughts
by satomika
Summary: Tokiya's thoughts about a certain Wind Goddess...just read and find out some cracks...


**When I wrote this fic in my notebook, I started 8:30 pm in January 04, 2008 and ended it 1:15 am, January 05, 2008**

**Author's notes: This is a complete fan fiction, so don't sue me! I'm dirt poor and I don't have someone to sponsor me. All the errors made are my trademark. But please do forgive me for them.**

**By the way, this is the first fan fic I've ever made…although DEBUT was the first one to be ever uploaded…heeheehee…there are definitely spoilers in here… and some are just my opinion…just so it would fit Tokiya's line of thinking…**

**Also, according to one of my classmate who has read this in my notebook, said that I made a criticism of the gang… I wonder if that's true... coz I just write things randomly…**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy this fan fic of mine!**

**Disclaimer: I've been wishing that Flame of Recca is mine...sadly...I don't...because if I were to own it, then Fuuko is long gone married to Tokiya and they already have a dozen of kids and lots of grandchildren, too!**

**Now all I can say is that I don't own Flame of Recca or Recca no Honou (?)**

**Thoughts on you**

TOKIYA'S POV

I never thought that I'd fall in love with the most unlikely person here on earth. I've set my standards for what I think the most perfect girl in my eyes would be – one that is pretty, smart, and soft-hearted. And I thought I found her in the person of Yanagi Sakoshita – pretty, smart, and soft-hearted. But my heart once again broke into pieces when she rejected my love for her.

Again, I say? Because the only family I have, left me – my older sister, Mifuyu Mikagami – which looks exactly like Yanagi. Sigh…

FLASHBACK

"Ano…Mikagami-sempai… I don't think I'm the one for you… There are lots of girls out there who'd be willing to stay with you for a lifetime… And I think I can't do that for you… You only see me as Mifuyu-nee because I look exactly like her… And uh… I love Recca-kun…" Yanagi said as her voice softened and her face painted with deep shades of red.

END FLASHBACK

I knew from the moment Yanagi's life was in danger; Recca Hanabishi would be there to save her and protect her for a lifetime.

I know I could compete against Hanabishi with looks, being the most handsome at school and the so-called campus heartthrob that I am, but Yanagi still denied me; I could compete Hanabishi anytime with smarts since I always win Quiz Bee Competitions 1st place, get straight A+ in my report card, and Hanabishi…well… let's just say he keeps on hanging around monkeys all the time, considering he's a sea-monkey… too bad he always plays the knight in shining armor to save the damsel in distress who won Yanagi's heart and affections over me. I have nothing to say against Recca when it comes to athletics considering that he, like me, won all his matches in the life-and-death UBS Tournament.

It took me some time to figure out why Yanagi rejected me… It's because I cannot make her happy… I cannot make her laugh just like Hanabishi has always and will always be doing…I can't make her smile because… because… neither can I be happy myself…

It's been 10 long years since I've been all alone, training myself to have my revenge to those people who murdered my sister. Now, I'm 17, a senior of Karakura High. (A/N: I don't know what school the gang attends to, so I borrowed Kurosaki Ichigo's school from Bleach). I've finally completed my revenge, but I wasn't satisfied. My final opponent who I believed was my sister's murderer killed him self, leaving his last words that it was my mentor, Meguri Kyoza, who plotted the death of my sister. And that my mentor said that my sister was a hindrance to my Ensui training. He did that so I would be thirsty for blood and train my self harder to kill that same man who killed my sister. And I fell in his trap. I can't believe I was that stupid. I was driven by my emotions – anger, sadness and betrayal. And I could still feel those emotions until I met Yanagi, as I've said.

I thought that she would be the one to bring back the hope, the joy, and the peace in my heart; but she wasn't. So I still held that emotionless façade, a reminder for me that I will never be truly happy.

Then came along Fuuko Kirisawa. I've met her the same time as Yanagi, though I've known her before for being called "The Great Fuuko Kirisawa", a delinquent at campus. She is the sea-monkey's best and childhood friend. I labeled her as the she-monkey because she was so boyish; she beat up guys and always picks fight with them, especially Hanabishi because she wanted him to be her ninja, but in her terms, _slave_.

Too bad Hanabishi proclaimed him self as Yanagi's ninja because she always heals him every time he's injured. And too sad because the deal was whoever beats him, he will become the ninja to that person. And I believe that even if Yanagi cannot fight like Hanabishi or Fuuko, no one can top her instant healing powers.

Anyway, the other reasons why I call her she-monkey was because she was so loud, she'd yell your name when she spots you in the crowd…and wild just like the wind, the element she's controlling using the Fuujin. Also, she keeps on climbing up on trees, sleeping atop the branches whenever she wants to (just like real monkeys). And finally, the monkey trio won't be complete without her.

No, no, no, no, no. I will never think of Yanagi as a monkey. To me, she's an angel, just as what the others think of her.

Anyway, the last monkey I'm referring to is Domon Ishijima, the gorilla – Mohawk hair style, big, bulky body, and the brain the size of a pea? (A/N: I was just exaggerating here so as to make more drama…heeheehee) Who wouldn't think of him as a gorilla? It's a wonder why those monkeys survived the UBS Tournament. I'm sure it was a battle of wits and guts. I believe they have the guts, but I doubt their wits. I say, it was just luck.

But anyway, I still cannot believe that Ishijima has a crush on Fuuko, the tomboy. He's so irritating and keeps on proclaiming his so-called love for Fuuko even though she's rejected him a million times since they were ten, giving him a punch on the face that would send him flying outside of Okinawa, and back again.

Okay, fine. It's an understatement if I say that Ishijima's got a crush on Fuuko. Seriously, there are lots of guys who are after… and they are the perverted idiots led by Fujimaru, Fuuko's first opponent during the UBS. He is so perverted; he stripped off Fuuko's clothes using his claw knife weapon and just left her with her undergarments – namely, the bra and the panty. He even went far by slashing off a strap of Fuuko's bra; and majority of the male audiences wolf-whistled and clapped. I'm disgusted by how low they could get.

Anyway, I'm sure that most of the guys at school have a thing for Fuuko. They are just scared to be beaten up by her. Humph! Wimps!

And there's Raiha – Master of the Raijin, Fuujin's opponent. Raiha was supposedly Fuuko's last opponent at the UBS, but he forfeited. Although, he said that they, meaning he and Fuuko, will meet again and have their match to see who really is stronger, the Raijin, or the Fuujin – only one person gets to live, and that's either one of them.

Anyway, about Raiha after Fuuko… Well, he's just after the Fuujin, I suppose. But he keeps on helping and saving Fuuko from danger. Gah! He even proclaimed him self as Fuuko's Prince! Seriously, he may have feelings for Fuuko, and Fuuko may have feelings for him, but his loyalty for Kurei is much stronger. Sigh…

Let's not forget Hanabishi. I'm pretty sure that he still bears some feelings for Fuuko since they've been best friends ever since they were three, and their "friendship" is about thirteen years of their lives. At some point, one way or another, they must have known the feelings of each other but decided to pretend they don't know; which led to the situation right now. Hanabishi's love for Fuko is platonic. They must have sorted out their feelings with one another before he and Yanagi became a couple. I tell you, he's so overprotective of Fuuko. When guys at school, aside from Ishijima, that is, even dare think of courting Fuuko, then they'd taste hell with Hanabishi's fists. Fuuko can be just dense sometimes.

And the last guy…possibly…I can't believe he also fell for that seductress' charms! That seductress did not even flaunt her hair, nor undergo a major makeover, but, he still fell for it. What a laugh…seriously!

END POV

* * *

NORMAL POV

Fuuko pulled herself and breathed deeply. She grinned at the person who was looking lazily at her, though a smirk was evident on her face. "You know, you've been staring at that page for at least 5 minutes. I've been calling out your name but you won't respond. I even tried it with Mi-chan, Ice Boy, Fridge Boy, Walking Block of Ice, Freezer, Popsicle Man, Snow Man, 3 times each, but you're still not responding. Good thing Recca and the gang aren't here, or they won't stop laughing and teasing you, ne? Anyway, I tried my last option. I drew out my ace card. So, did it work?"

"You know it very well did," came the reply as he pulled her for another long lip-pocking, the book and the world completely forgotten.

They both smirked and made out…in one of the corners of their so-called school library.

* * *

TOKIYA'S POV

I smirked. Heh. Whatever you're thinking, I never knew life was this great until I met the person who mended and patched up my broken heart, even if I know she doesn't know how to sew; until I met the person who picked up the pieces of my heart, even though I know it will never be whole again, but at least it can still be used and still be identified as a heart, not a lung or a kidney; until I met the person who recreated my heart by painting good memories over the sad memories, and she's so good at it, both literally, and figuratively.

You may not be wondering who she might be, but heck I'll still say, because I'm so overjoyed, I can't help this feeling. Well, she's the ever so Great Fuuko Kirisawa, the tomboy, the she-monkey. You think she's quite the opposite of my standards?

I advise you to think otherwise, but once you do, lay off! She's mine.

She's just got the added features of being tomboyish, thank Kami she's a tomboy because I don't like guys warming up openly and closely to her; of being loud because she always irritates me through her nicknames and insults that she calls me, but still I know that deep inside me, my day won't be complete if I don't hear her voice (and her insults); of being wild because I never thought that life is so dull when it's just me lying in the dark, with no one else beside me. And I won't deny that I have some plans of marrying her in the future.

Anyway, about the tree-climbing thing… do you think it would be a good spot atop the branches to be kissing? Well, don't throw back the question at me. I've never tried before. I'd ask Fuuko if I remember.

Sigh…

My stupid male hormones are attacking, because if it's not, then I won't be talking in my mind mostly about Fuuko… and people.

Anyway, let me tell you why she still reached my standards. First, she's pretty. I tell you, after the UBS Tournament, she decided, due to Yanagi's convincing powers which is strong, she let her purple mass of hair grow long. So now, believe it or not, it reached her hips which is a good thing because it covers her back every time she wears dresses that are backless, which is again, due to Yanagi's convincing powers.

Second, she's smart. Why? She maybe getting C+ all the time, but she's nothing compared to the other two monkeys who gets D-.she just have a lazy ass that needed work out, and it's not whatever you're thinking! Besides, she's a winner/survivor of the UBS Tournament, and a female one at that. Most fighters are men and they'd use their so-called manliness to defeat a woman which is by force and by something like that damned Fujimaru did to my Fuuko.

Huh? Did I just say my? Heh. Who cares, she's mine anyway, not yours.

And last but not the least, she's kind-hearted. She convinced her mom to adopt Ganko so she, meaning Fuuko, can have a little sister. And as I've said earlier, she was the one concerned about my heart. She was the one who taught me to let go of the past and live for the present, and hope for the future. She was the one who cried for me when I couldn't cry for myself. She shared my tears, my laughter (even if they were rare; not to mention, she shared my kisses). She's also the one who made me feel happiness once again (though I kept the glares and the cold voice). She brought back peace to me every time I'm having inner turmoil. And the one thing I can never forget is I made her smile, a true smile with no fears, no worries – just a peaceful, happy and calming one. I can and will always make her smile because during the times I doubted myself of making her happy, she said that I always and will always be her reason to smile…aside from the other people that will still come into our lives – which means, she's also planning our future ahead. Heh. I'm just being sentimental.

Have I told you other added features of her? I guess not. Well, let me share you these last pieces of information. Her eyes which are the same color as her hair is so beautiful that everytime I stare at those pools of her, I am captivated with them and I feel like I'm drowning, and I get saved when she smiles at me.

Her voice… it's so mellifluous, she sound like an angel (but only when it's just the two of us, because the other monkeys are so noisy).

And her body… Kami… Help me. All the curves and the bumps are in the right places. She's got a creamy complexion and her skin would have been so smooth if not only she's scarred with all the blows she received during her fights.

END POV

* * *

THAT'S ALL FOLKS!

FIN…

* * *

JUST KIDDING…

TOKIYA'S POV

Hm? Are you accusing me of being a peeping tom? It was just an accident that I saw everything of her body when she fought with Recca using her madogou the first time. And she was being controlled by Kagerou at that!

I respect Fuuko with all the dignity that I have. She's my love, my light, my life. She's my hope, my happiness, my home. And with my life, I swear to protect her and love her with all I have, with all I am.

She's my sun at day, my moon and stars at night.

Fuuko's my…

FLASHBACK

"…I'm your angel even if you don't think I am. I will always be there to protect you…and guide you…

…I'm your princess even if you don't think I am. I'm not a damsel in distress because you're my knight in shining armor that I need to save from the dark shadows of your past…

…I'm your goddess even if you don't think I am. Because I know that deep inside your heart, you respect me and you think that we're standing on equal ground, even though you're acting all High-and-Mighty all the time." Fuuko said, smiling gently while caressing Tokiya's cheek during one of his "slumber" because she invaded his privacy when what she's supposed to be doing is cleaning his house as punishment because when one time she was serving as a waitress, she accidentally tripped causing red wine spill and stain Tokiya's expensive Armani shirt.

END FLASHBACK

My smirk replaced with a smile…

…servant and I think that she really is, because she said so when she left my room, not knowing that I've been awake ever since she entered my house, and I heard everything. She said that as a servant, she'' do everything for me if that everything would make me happy. And that everything would make me happy is us being together forever and ever…

She's the girl of my dreams and the woman of my life...

So now I've told you the tale of my musings, would you now leave me alone? You are being a nuisance and I can't enjoy myself with what I'm currently doing…!!

END POV

-OWARI-

Author's Notes: have you seen those lines? If you must know, they are the seconds ticking while Tokiya and Fuuko are sharing their passionate you-know-what in their little corner…

So everybody, please leave me something…

Review perhaps?

Thank you so much! Lemme give you a bear hug!


End file.
